Tempest Gem
Tempest Gem is a Raid Event scheduled to start on August 1, 2019 at 8:00 PM (PST/PDT) and end on August 7, 2019 at 8:00 PM (PST/PDT). It is the eighty first episode of the Dark Stigma story and forty first in the Malice Canon storyline. Half-time Reward Calculation Period is at August 3, 2019 from 8:00 PM to 8:59 PM (PST/PDT). __TOC__ Feature Changes * 1%, 5% and 10% Urd LR Ticket as Individual Ranking Reward down to rank 1,700. Raid Bosses Skill Cards * Fervent Jafelia (LR) Anti-Raid Boss Skill Card, obtained from the Oath of Survival Card Pack * Carousing Bephana (LR) Anti-Hidden Raid Boss Skill Card, obtained from the Oath of Survival Card Pack * New Moon Knight Ariosta (LR) Anti-Secret Raid Boss Skill Card, obtained from the Oath of Survival Card Pack * Mediating Belgantier (LR) Special Evolution Card, Skill works against all Raid Bosses of the event, obtained from the Master of Fate Card Pack. All stages of the card are bound until the event rewards are distributed. Prologue Zoqra could scarcely believe what was seeing. In the cold current of ocean depths, an enormous pearl glimmered with a light all its own. It was an elegant, sublime brilliance that drove away the gloom in the far, forgotten reaches of the western waters. However, Zoqra knew it was not a pearl. It was because of a story she had heard in ages past when she still lived on land, long before she was forced into the ocean and ruled over the sea witches. A magical crystal was given to the king of the continent from a massive sea creature as proof of authority over the west ocean -- the Tempest Gem. That mythical stone, with the power to create storms according to the holder's will, was now just before her eyes. Mesmerized by its glow, she drew closer and felt its magic aura resonating through the brine. It felt familiar, yet different; the power she wielded except undiluted by time's decay. There was no mistaking it was the legendary treasure. She reached out for it in awed silence, but stopped short. Already assured it was hers for the taking, ecstasy brought past events surging into her mind. Throughout her long life, she had been subjected to persecution and scorn. For years upon years, she dreamt of the day she would have her revenge until becoming so intoxicated with vindictiveness that she shivered at the mere thought of it. The foolish country on land that had banished her into the sea... The pitiless merfolk of the ocean who had exiled her to the desolate seafloor... With the Tempest Gem in her hands, they would finally face punishment. Not only was the western seas hers to command, but she could also easily invade the continent. Her heart pounding, Zoqra seized the Tempest Gem. "Winds, bellow! Clouds, assemble! Waves, rage! Storm, arise!" The Tempest Gem released a dazzling light and the seabed rumbled. In moments, a squall of historic intensity raged on the surface of the waves. It was said the rains fell without cease... until the day you arrived. Epilogue For the first time since obtaining the Tempest Gem, Zoqra was worried. The ocean was supposed to have fallen under her control with minimal effort, but such stalwart resistance was unexpected. It was possible the Gem's power had made her overconfident; between the storm raging on the surface and her mastery in the water, her defenses were practically impregnable. The unlikely trio riding on water dragons proved that false. There was also the group of imperial soldiers, perhaps called by the land kingdom, who also threatened her efforts. They were few in number yet possessed incredible strength of body and will. Zoqra's own underlings along with the ghosts she revived could not stand against both forces for much longer. Faced with looming defeat, the would-be queen felt frustration surge from within. As she grit her teeth to near breaking, she found an answer in a most unexpected way. The elf of the trio, in convincing her to surrender, had given her an idea. Summon the original holder of the Tempest Gem. During the frenzy of battle, she had nearly forgotten that before it was given to the ruler of the land kingdom, the Tempest Gem first belonged to a legendary creature of immense size. With that creature's spirit on her side, no one, not even that accursed sword-wielding warrior, could stop her. Zoqra felt the same sweet intoxication as when she first acquired the Tempest Gem return as potent as ever. This time, she was determined never to let it go until she had her revenge. That grudge of innumerable years allowed her to survive at the bottom of the cold sea, but she would soon be free of both. As she thought back on those dark days, she chanted a spell. "O mighty originator of the Tempest Gem, arise from your endless slumber and reveal your glorious form once again! Prove to the entire world that only I am worthy of your recognition!" In the next moment, streams of fine bubbles floated upwards and the entire ocean shook. The tremors were so strong it seemed as if an underwater volcano was about to erupt. Zoqra then saw a shadow appear within the Tempest Gem. "Ah, so you are one of the krakens." A thick miasma then poured from the gem. From the gloom, the rare, deadly creature covered in hard, jagged scales began to take form. Zoqra was even more elated. When it came to pure destruction, few monsters could rival a kraken. "Behold, your Tempest Gem is in my hands! The very same proof of authority you bestowed upon the king in ages past!" She boasted to the monster, sensing abnormality in its behavior. All of the other spirits she revived had obeyed her without command. Only the kraken did not respond. Then, tense moments later, it turned towards her with a fierce glare. "Why...?" The first word hardly left Zoqra's mouth when she realized the answer to her own question. Where the kraken's left eye should have been, there was nothing. Moreover, his remaining right eye was the same size as the Tempest Gem. "I see... So this is your stolen eye." The Tempest Gem was not a gift to the ancient king but plunder. That was why the gaze she felt from the enormous monster contained an unfathomable hatred that had accumulated over the ages. It was the very source of the Gem's power. Zoqra knew it more than anyone else present, as well as what was about to unfold. "Give... back..." The monster's thoughts resounded through the water like a muffled voice. The witch was no more as she and the Gem were instantly attacked by the kraken's spirit and obliterated. However, in the brief period of her destruction, Zoqra felt contentment. In allowing the kraken to recover its eye, the dissipation of its anger seemed to take hers with it. The ghost fulfilled its purpose and vanished, restoring quietness to the western ocean. The storm came to a halt, the humans returned to land, and all was as it once was. More importantly, no one drunk upon the brew of hatred could be found on the seabed. Chapters/Quests Raid Bosses Rewards Daily Ranking Half-Time Final Rankings Raid Boss Repels Guild Ranking Guild Repels Category:Raid Events Category:Malice Canon Category:Tempest Gem